The present invention relates to a profile for a spacing member as found in a thermally insulating window with two or more panes of glass, and a window incorporating the profile member.
It is well known to assemble a thermally insulating window by joining two panes of glass with an intermediate spacing member. Such spacing members require that the spaced apart panes of glass are arranged in a mounting, e.g. a wooden frame or a frame made of metal or plastic material. The spaced apart panes of glass will be sensitive to impact and need mechanical reinforcements along their edges for attachment of hinges and other fittings such as catches.
Norwegian patent No. 115 035 (Aspaas) teaches the manufacture of a thermally insulating window with a recess along its edge for mounting in a frame of ribs protruding into the recess from all sides. This mounting requires that a glass pane can be adjusted in its plane in order to be mounted in, or released from, the frame. It is not possible to make a firm assembly with screws or the like. Attachment with adhesives will create problems for any replacement.
German laid open publication No. 15 09 224 and No. 16 59 468 (Bayer) and other publications, describe the manufacture of a thermally insulating window with a closed, tube shaped duct in the connecting profile which holds the glass panes together. This duct is, however, not intended for mounting with screws. Thus, these known thermally insulating windows are not suitable for mounting, e.g. with hinges, without a separate frame.
Norwegian Patent 97 332 (Aluco) describes a U-shaped profile for joining two panes of glass to a thermally insulating window pane, but it provides no possibility of detached mounting, attachment of hinges or the like.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a thermally insulating window pane including at least two panes of glass, which can be used with relative freedom and which does not require any special framing.
It is a particular object to provide a thermally insulating window which allows a direct attachment with superfluous additional elements, like a frame or covering elements or the like. It is a further objective to provide a window that can be hinged without a frame, that can be used as a sash window without any particular framing, and which may easily be replaced by loosening attachment screws.
The present invention is principally defined by the claims 1 and 5, whereas the claims 2-4 describes preferred embodiments of the invention.
The attachment wall which is arranged within the U-shaped profile, and preferably, but not necessarily, at a small distance from the outer edge, will provide a basis for screws for attachment of the thermally insulating window, which does not need to be furnished with any (further) frame. Since the attachment web is arranged in close proximity to the bottom wall and the inner wall, these will constitute a rigid unit, so that the inner part of the profile is able to partially pick up the moments that arise when forces are to be transferred from the screws to the thermally insulating window.
The positioning of the inner attachment wall will provide a recess which makes room for a supporting rib from a surrounding structure, should that be desirable.